The Lonely Veiled One
by aShEs5
Summary: . But no one really knew what her features were because her mother had always kept a silver veil over her face so that no one could see it. ok sorry for putting a piece of the story as a summary but i seriouslt couldn't think of anything else to put. lol.
1. intro

Disclaimer: nope don't own Inuyasha

This is the introduction or like a head start in the story. The story will actually start in the next update.

Ch.1

The Lonely Veiled One

Introduction

If you stood from a distance while facing east, you would see a giant mass of trees, but if you stood close up you would see a glorious kingdom of magical fairies. The ruler of this magical kingdom was King Sako Higurashi, an old wise man with a long beard down to his knees and the look of terribly old age. His wife, the queen, was Queen Migo Higurashi who was not nearly as old as the king was. She had long dark black hair that was down to her waist and not a single wrinkle on her face. But she didn't have the prettiest face either. It always had a sour look to it that would give a small child nightmares if she gave the right look. The Queen and her husband both have the same color eyes. Blue. A bright shiny blue. Just like all of the other fairies in the land. Their eldest daughter, Kikyo, also had black straight hair that fell down to her waist and bright blue eyes. But just like her mother, she had that sour look to her that would ruin your chance with any "fun" guy because they would know that they would just ruin a good time. Kikyo, her mother, and her father's wings were all the same as well. They were the regular old sparkly clear that everyone else had. The last person in the family was Kagome, the youngest daughter of the king and queen. But no one really knew what her features were because her mother had always kept a silver veil over her face so that no one could see it. For she was scared that it would ruin Kikyo's chance of being the most beautiful in the land. But the rumors around the whole fairyland are that she is the ugliest thing ever created and her mother was ashamed so she made her wear a veil. The only people that were allowed to see her face was her cousin Sango, who had black hair and brown eyes, and Kaede, the priestess of the house who had gray hair and gray eyes. Both of them were very loyal to Kagome and were her only two friends in the whole world. Kikyo didn't like her because she envied Kagome's beauty. But, if anyone else ever gets the chance to see Kagome's face, Kikyo would totally be out of the picture. Kagome had dark black hair down to her waist as her mother and sister did, but it wasn't nearly as straight as theirs was. It had a nice wave to it and was a lot shinier than theirs. No matter how hard her mother had tried to get it to go straight nothing would work. Her skin was a light peach color and smooth without a single wrinkle, scar, or scratch to be found. Her curves were proportionate with her body unlike her mother and sister. Her wings were different as well. They were like a beautiful see through forest green and shined in the sunlight. But the thing that gave her the most beauty of all was her eyes. They were nothing like the rest of her families eyes. They were a bright green that looked like sparkling pools of green water. But, as you can already tell, Kikyo is the favorite daughter of the king and queen. 

Ok I know that stunk but the next chapter should be up in like a day or two. Now remember, the actual story will be starting in the next chapter. This was basically just to tell you why she has to wear the veil and stuff. 


	2. ch1

Ok welp here is the first chapter of "the lonely veiled one"

I really appreciate all the peeps that reviewed.it gives me more umph in my writing knowing that people actually like it..lol.

Disclaimer: same as the intro

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, come here please." King Inugasho of the western lands, Inuyasha's and Sesshomarus father called.

"Yes father?" Sesshomaru called as he walked into the throne room.

"Where is Inuyasha? I called for him as well." 

"Father, as you know I have no care what so ever where Inuyasha is. He is irresponsible and doesn't have any respect."

"I see.well I will give him a few more minutes"

Right when he had finished that statement female giggling was heard from behind the throne room door.

"What's that?" the king said while trying to see behind the door.

"Will you excuse me father for one second?"

"Ok but hurry back because we have very important matters to discuss."

"Yes father"

Then Sesshomaru turned around sharply and walked very stiffly to the door. You see, Sesshomaru is the eldest of the two so he would be taking the crown when their father dies. And in that case, he is very much more sophisticated and trained. Unlike Inuyasha who was always flirting with the lady maids of the palace and never on time for meetings or special events. The only thing in common about the two brothers was their looks. They both had silver hair and golden eyes. Sesshomaru was a few inches taller than Inuyasha because he is older. He also had a more of a feminine elegant look to him rather than childish looks like Inuyashas. And for that reason, the girls usually went for Sesshomaru because he was more handsome than Inuyasha so Inuyasha had to flirt to get his attention. But Sesshomaru really did not care about women. He thought they were useless.

Sesshomaru came back in dragging Inuyasha by the arm into the throne room to face their father.

The king eyed Inuyasha before speaking.

"Inuyasha, where have you been?"

"Have you seen my new personal assistant? Man, what a nice piece of ass she is! Whew!! Right Sesshomaru?" He said nudging Sesshomaru in the arm with a huge smile on his face and winking as if he was suppose to agree.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said, "Inuyasha, going around having sex and flirting is absolutely no way to act like a prince."

"Why should I care anyways? It doesn't really matter what I act like now does it? You are the one that is going to be king..Not I. So therefore, I can do whatever I want to."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, just because I am becoming king and you aren't does not mean tha" 

"BOYS!" yelled the king trying to get his sons attention to get a word in.

"Sorry father." 

Inuyasha didn't say anything but just looked at the king.

"Now, the reason that I have asked to talk with you was that you two will be taking a loong trip. You will be going to the eastern lands and staying with King and Queen Higurashi."

~*~*~*~

****

knock knock

"Come in!" Kagome yelled as she quickly covered her face with the silver veil.

The royal seamstress of the house walked in and bowed to her.

"Oh hello Kanga! What are you doing here?"

Kanga looked at the silver covered face before her. 

'That poor girl, her face must really be screwed up. I have only fit her for one other dress than the one I am about to do. That was when the king and queen came from the South. It seems like she only gets really dressed up for kings and queens. Not any of the other parties or balls. I wonder what she really looks like.'

"I'm sorry miss, but the queen wishes that I get you in your dress and get you ready for the party tonight when the princes come from the Western lands."

Kagome sighed and stood up so she could be fitted. 

"Why do I have to get all dressed up for these parties? I mean, I don't feel right meeting a person if they can't see my face. And I know about all the rumors that have been going around. That I am fat and ugly. I wish they could see my true face instead of just my parents, Sango, Kikyo, and Kaede. I want some more people to talk to and get to know you know?"  
"I am sorry that I can't help you out princess Kagome."

****

knock knock

"Come in!"

The door opened and Sango walked in all ready for the ball. She looked great. Her hair was halfway up and curled and looked great on her. Her dress was a lavender purple that slanted at her knee and flowed down to her ankles. It was strapless and showed lots of cleavage. Leaving just enough for the imagination. 

"Hey Sango!! You look pretty!"

"Thanks Kagome! Yours looks good so far." Sango said looking at Kagome's dress. Or what there was of it.

"I am almost finished princess Kagome. Now please keep in mind that your mother picked this dress out not I. It is a little more revealing than the one I did last time."

Sango walked across the room over to Kagome's bed and sat down making sure not to ruin her dress. 

She looked at Kagome from where she was sitting. She really hated the fact that Kagome had to wear that STUPID veil all the time accept when the only people in the room are allowed to see her face. And she also hated all the stupid rumors that go around as well.

"Sango, can you tell me about some of the other people our age? I would really like to know how life is outside the palace." After she said that, Kanga nudged her over to a screen that had a little make up and hair area where she would finish getting Kagome ready. So she was out of sight from Sango.

"Sure Kagome. Well there is this one boy.." 

And so Sango started telling Kagome about other people who live outside the palace are like. And at that moment Kagome was listening only to Sango and ignoring everything else. She would ask Sango questions about what it's like in the markets and the schools. How other kids act like, and what they do for fun. Oh how she wished that she could make more friends and have an actual social life.

As Sango and Kagome were finishing up their little discussion, Kanga was doing last finishing touches on kagomes hair. Then she left the room.

"Kagome come out so I can see what you look like."

Kagome stepped out from behind the screen and a gasp escaped from Sango.

"Wow"

~*~*~

ok ok I know lame ending. Very sorry but I couldn't think of another way to end it. Lol. Welp I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I am making me worth you time. Thank you.

aShEs


	3. ch2

URGH!!! Doesn't everyone hate writers block?? Welp I do. I am having the HARDEST time thinking about what to write. GRR. But I think that I have waited long enuff so here is the next chapter..

Disclaimer:Of course I own Inuyasha.duh. J/K

"Wow" Sango stated looking at Kagome with her jaw practically reaching the floor. She really hadn't expected Kagome's mother picking this out for her to wear. She looked like a goddess.

Kagome was standing there in all her glory in a silky material that clung to her VERY nicely. It was a strapless floor length dress that had a slit going up the right side all the way up to the joint between her leg and pelvis showing her whole long creamy leg for the world to see. There was a tiny vine design that you could faintly make out running along the trim of the whole dress. The color was sort of a pastel green that make her skin seem like it was glowing. There was a silky light brown rope sewn around her hips and tied where the slit stopped and the two loose ends of the rope were hanging loosely and went to her ankles. It was strapless so you could clearly see e perfect amount of cleavage for her body shape. Unlike like Kikyo's and her mothers that looked like two swollen cow utters. Her hair was let loose in small crinkly silky smooth waves running all the way down her back reaching her butt. Two little sections were taken from the front on her forehead and pulled to the back and tied leaving a ringlet to hang down in front of her face. Not that you could see it or anything from the veil but it still looked good. She had on a diamond choker and had a little necklace placed on top of her head and dangling in front or on her forehead was also a diamond. Her favorite jewel. Adorning her feet were velvet flip-flops and had two bracelets on her ankle that clanked together when she walked.

"That's it? Wow?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Kagome, there is no way you are going to keep the guys off you tonight. Boy will they get a slap in the face when they realize that all the rumors aren't true." She said standing up in front of her friend.

Sango looked extremely good too but not nearly as good as Kagome. She couldn't wait to see Kikyo's face.

"Well I just hope mother knows what she is doing." Kagome stated as she grabbed Sango's wrist and headed out the door to go to the ball before they were late.

'I wonder, ' Sango thought as she was being dragged by Kagome,' I am not quite sure that the queen picked that dress out.'

Well at least y'all know what the dress looks like now right? The next chapter will be when she meets her love of the story. Did Kagome's mom pick the dress out? Or does she have no clue about it? All you will find out in the next chapter oooooooooof

Well you know the title. LOL.


	4. ch3

Well, I got to thinking last night about the chapter that I had just put up. I would have liked it if I had out more than just what her dress looked like and go on ahead and started on the ball part. But I just couldn't think of a darn stupid thing to put and I felt really bad. So I decided to update early J

Disclaimer: You guys are stupid if you really think that I DON'T own Inuyasha.Lol J/k again

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the king stepped out of the flying royal carriage and onto the platform that stuck out from the royal tree. A young servant girl with chin length brown hair and brown eyes walked up to them and bowed. Inuyasha liked what he saw.

"Hello your majesties, I will be your personal servant for your stay here. My name is Pin. Now if you will please follow me I will show you to your sleeping quarters to prepare yourselves for the ball tonight. There you will meet the king and queen."

Inuyasha stepped in front of Sesshomaru and his father and tried to start some form of small talk with her. It wasn't working and just earned a bored look instead of some flirting.

"Sesshomaru, walk with me please. I have something to discuss with you." The king stated as he walked rather slowly with his hands behind his back.

"Of course father what is it that you wanted to discuss?" Sesshomaru said as he mimicked his father in the way he was walking.

"Tonight I want you to meet the eldest daughter of the king and queen and see what you think of her. I would like to form an alliance with the East, but, when I suggested it to them they said that it would be their honor. But, You will have to marry one of their daughters. They suggest the eldest one." The king looked at his son from the corner of his eyes to see what his expression was. It was emotionless as always but you could tell that he was thinking.

"Is this alliance absolutely necessary for our lands father?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru. We will need all the help that we can get. There is a big war that is about to happen and I don't want to risk our downfall. We need this alliance Sesshomaru. I am not forcing you into marriage but I would like you to look into it. You will be sleeping in the room next to Kikyo, the eldest daughter tonight. Then tomorrow night you will be sleeping in the room next to the youngest daughter, Kagome."

Sesshomaru did not like this idea one bit because he did not prefer women. But, he would rather marry a whore than see his lands be defeated.

"Alright father, I don't like this idea but it is for the better of our lands and I will do anything to protect them. But, Why did they suggest Kikyo? What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Well, Sako and Migo didn't really say much about her, they mostly rambled on about Kikyo. But what I understand is that her features are so screwed up that they were forced to keep a veil over her face so she wouldn't scare anybody. I am not sure if that is true or not but If her own parents are willing to do that then I guess it is. But don't worry, I am sure that you will get along just fine with Kikyo my son." The king patted his son on his back and they both continued to follow Pin to their rooms to prepare for tonight.

Kagome and Sango were walking as fast as they could because they were already late and they would probably be the last ones there. Somehow, though neither of them knows how, They had gotten lost. Even though they had both lived in the castle their entire lives. They got a few stares from people as they passed by them rather quickly. But everyone had noticed the silver veil and knew it was the princess. They were amazed at how her body looked but they were still wondering what her face was like. They, in a way pitied her.

If only they knew.

They turned the last corner and were facing two giant wooden doors. Guards were standing on either side of the door waiting for anyone else who was coming. When they saw the princess and Sango they immediately started drooling at Kagome. Under her veil she blushed and proceeded to cover up her leg and blush under her veil. Sango saw this and was getting angry.

"HELLO? Will you suck your eyes back into your head and open the stupid door? We are already late enough! And stop staring!"

They nodded their heads and swiftly opened the double doors and the girls walked into the ballroom.

AT the opposite end of the hall the king and queen of the east were talking to the king of the West about the alliance. Sesshomaru was talking with Kikyo. Well, Actually Kikyo was talking with Sesshomaru about stuff he didn't have a care in the world about. Kikyo was wearing a very slinky mini dress that when to about half her thigh and was flowy and strapless. Sesshomaru was about to pass out with the smell of her very strong nasty smelling scented oil she was wearing. Inuyasha was harassing every pretty girl that was present in the ballroom and became quick friends with another pervert named Miroku. Together they were stirring up trouble with every girl left and right. When the doors opened though, They saw Kagome and Sango standing there blushing. The entire ball -room fell silent as they walked into the crowd and to the end of the hall the where the king and queen were. Kikyo was fuming when she saw all the guys google at Kagome's body and pushed her way through the crowd to where her parents were. Sako and Migo did not like the attention their daughter was getting so they motioned for everyone to go back to what they were doing. When Kagome and Sango had reached their destination, they bowed. The kings and queen nodded their heads and they stood up. Kikyo marched up to Kagome and grabbed her arm forcefully turning her to face her.

"What are you wearing? Mother? You actually let her wear this?" Kagome wrenched her arm from Kikyo and glared at her.

"Of course she did, or I wouldn't be wearing it now would I?"

"Mother? How could you have her wear this?"

"I didn't Kikyo now calm down. This isn't my doing. This is not the dress that I picked out for her to wear."

As this discussion was going on. Sesshomaru was making his way up to where his father was to get a closer look at this other princess.

"I chose it. You look great Kagome." Said Sako. Kagome gasped and looked at her father in surprise and smiled. He was smiling with a glint in his eye and looked at his wife.

"But Sako, why?"

"Yes father, why? Why would you let this ugly beast wear something like that?"

At that little comment Sango had had enough. She stepped in front of Kagome and glared at Kikyo.

"Listen Kikyo, I am sick of you and how you treat Kagome. You know damn well that she is 100 times prettier than you are and you are jealous. So just get over it and admit that she looks great and a hell of a lot better than you ever would."

Kikyo gasped and slapped Sango in the face and stomped away like a little two-year-old.

Migo was looking at her husband for an explanation.

"I am sick and tired of us always hiding Kagome's beauty. I will allow you to keep the veil on her but I want her to wear better clothing than the stuff you pick out." He stated challenging his wife.

Kagome had always liked her father the best because he wasn't nearly as strict hiding her away than her mother was. She smiled warmly at her father and leaned over and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and smiled.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you to father."

Migo didn't say anything but she did sit there with the worst face you have ever seen on anybody.

"FINE. But I will NOT allow that veil to come off is that understood? Now, Inugasho, about the alliance and the marriage of Sesshomaru and Kikyo."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He had been listening up until now and decided that it was time that he did something else.

'I wonder what this Kagome is really like, I don't usually ask women to dance because I can't get close enough to them before I feel like passing out from their smell. But this girl has a sweet smell that I enjoy. I haven't danced in a while.'

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome who was standing alone now because Sango had gone of to dance with some guy that had asked her. Kagome looked at him and gasped. He was gorgeous. Was this the prince? She looked from Inugasho to Sesshomaru and noticed the similarities between the two and concluded that he was. He held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

She looked at his hand hesitantly.

###

Yup I think that is a good place to stop. I hope it is long enough for y'all. My hand is starting to cramp LOL. Welp I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!! REMEMBER! It gives me umph. Lol.


	5. ch4

Sorry it took so long y'all, I have been so bust cause its summer and all. I really appreciate all the reviews!! Thank You!

To the person who wanted to use the veiling idea: I don't really have any problem with u veiling Kagome in your story. Lol. Thanks for asking though! But there is one thing that I would like to ask u This may sound selfishcan u like just maybe say on there like The veiling idea is by ashes or sumthing?? Lol. I would really appreciate it if u did.

Disclaimer: go to ch. 4

Bed news folks. I just got back from a stupid type of conference today. So I am hurriedly getting this chapter out. But I am leaving again tomorrow early for part of our vacation. I am not quite sure when we will get back though. It shouldn't be too long. But just to be ahead, I am telling u that is the MAIN reason that this chap. Is sooo short. I have to wash my clothes and pack all over again. I love summer but it leaves me no time to do anything else. All I am doing is going places. Unfortunately I don't own a lab top So again I am dreadfully sorry that it is sooo short but I felt super bad for making y'all wait as long as u did for it. But I am doing this chapter in about an hour. And it usually takes me 2 to 3 hours to get a ch. Up.

Ch.5

She looked hesitantly at his awaiting hand.

'Did I hear correctly?' She asked herself.

'Did this prince god just ask me to dance? What do I do? Should I? It's not that I don't know how to dance or anything. I just have never danced with a prince before. What will mother think?'

She looked at the throne at her mother. Her mother was glaring at her. She knew what Sesshomaru had asked Kagome.

'I can't believe this!!! The prince just asked that thing to dance!'

She jerked her head towards her husband. He beat her to the punch.

"Say yes!" he mouthed to Kagome.

The queen gasped in horror.

"What are you thinking? We are trying to get him to like Kikyo!"

"I know that dear but that doesn't mean that Kagome can't dance with him now does it?"

"Fine.." Then she turned towards Kagome to glare at her more.

Kagome saw what her father had said.

'Well I might as well.'

"Yes that would be very nice. Thank you Prince Sesshomaru."

Kagome slid her hand in his and was immediately covered in warmth.

'He is so warm and comforting. Just from holding hands!

She wanted to look him in the eyes and see what he was feeling but resisted the urg as he led her out to the dance floor.

'What is wrong with me?' thought Sesshomaru as he looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

'I feel so warm inside. And by the looks of it she does too.' He smirked as he looked at Kagome.

When they go to the dance floor a new song was just starting. It was slow. She put her right hand in his left and she put the other on his shoulder while is other one was on her waist.

At the beginning of the song they started pretty far apart. But towards the middle they were extremely close. Kagome didn't miss it either. Unlike Sesshomaru who thought they hadn't noticed.

'Oh my gosh! We are so close. I want to put my head on his shoulder but how would he react? Would he push me away? Is mother looking?'

She looked around Sesshomarus shoulder at her mother and noticed that she wasn't looking.

Sesshomaru saw this and starting veering towards the doors that lead out onto the balcony. She looked up at him and just stared into his molten gold eyes. In turn, he stared back at her veil.

'Why do I feel this way? I wish that I could see her eyes and see how she feels. I want to see her face. I WILL see her face before this trip is over with.'

When they got out onto the balcony Kagome gently laid her head down on Sesshomarus chest.

'Please don't push me away please don't push me away please pleaaaaaaaaase'

She said over and over to herself.

'I can feel her heart beating. She is very nervous. Maybe I can stop her nervousness.'

And with that last thought he gently laid his chin on the top of her head.

Her chanting stopped immediately.

She relaxed in his arms and shut her eyes savoring the feel of her in his arms.

'I want to stay this way forever'

URGH!!! I am soo sorry that I have to cut it of there but my mom won't stop yelling at me to pack. Sorry again about the ch. Until next time!

Next chapter: Kikyo finds Kagome and Sesshomaru

Ashes


	6. ch5

HEY HEY ALL MY PEOPLEZ!!!!! LOL. It is really great to be back from that vacation!! I haven't even gone to yet lol. We got back yesterday and the time is now..1:22 p.m. I just got out of bed like 15 min. ago!! I am very excited to update yet another chapter!. At the bottom of this chapter is where I will like be answering any questions that you guys reviewed about in chapter 5. Cause I will read all the reviews before I save this chapter and upload it!! I hope you guys didn't cry 2 much while I was gone!!!! LOL!!! J/K!!! HAHA !!! BOY I SURE CRACK MYSELF UP SUMTIMES!!! Hey wait.. THEN WHY AINT I BROKEN!!!!???? HAR HAR lol that was a tid bit of my exteremly corny humor!!! E-mail me is y'all would like to hear sum of my fav jokes and I will e-mail then 2 ya!! They are hilarious!!! Well in my opinion.When I tell them 2 my friends all just sit there and I am in tears from laughing so hardoooo screw that..I will just tell u guyz a joke now since I know how you guys are anxiously waiting to hear one

Q: What do You call a dead parrot???

A: A polygon!!! HAHAHAHAHA

Newayz

Disclaimer: I bought Inuyasha on my vacation. I won the lottery and bought him..Shoot y'allIf I had won the lottery.I would buy an island and have a HUGE party!!! All of y'all would be invited!!!

Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh

Kagome lifted her head off of Sesshomarus shoulder and looked at him. At his eyes. She saw mystery in them. And wonderment.

'Oh how I wish that I could show him what I look like.. To have someone besides my family and the few others to really look at me and see how I feel.'

They were outside on the balcony. The only couple dancing out there. Everyone else was inside. But you could hear the music perfectly. The night sky was clear and there were billions of stars twinkling through the blackness.

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagomes veil.

'It's very annoying that I can't see what the person that I am dancing with looks like. I wonder..Would she object if I lifted the veil? No one is here to notice. So why not? I wish to see her eyes more than anything, to see what her emotions are.'

"Can I see your face princess Kagome?"

Kagomes breath hitched as she looked deep into his eyes.

'Should I? It's just one person and mother or Kikyo doesn't have to know.'

She nodded her head slowly.

Through the mask she could see Sesshomarus hand slide out of hers and move it towards her veil. He clasped the bottom of it and started to raise it slowly.

HE could see the bottom of her chin when they heard a screeching noise from the corner of the balcony.

"YOU BITCH!"

Kagome pulled away when she noticed it was Kikyo standing there in all her ugly glory. Face red and slunched over with her eyebrows drawn together and breathing hard with her fists clenched at her sides.

Sesshomaru was fuming at the thought of almost getting to see her face but this horrid rabbit turd had to come and mess things up.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SHOW MY FUTURE HUSBAND YOUR HORRID FACE!!"

Kikyo started charging after Kagome to tackle her.

A crowd started forming at the door wondering what was going on whispering to one another about how unlady like Kikyo was being.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome. Kikyo stopped right in front of Sesshomaru.

"MOVE!" she screeched as she tried to push him out of the way.

"Stop wench! You are causing a scene. Just stop embarrassing yourself and go find some desperate man to dance with you."

Kagome peeked over Sesshomarus shoulder to look at Kikyo.

'Boy am I gonna get it when mother finds out that I tried to show the prince my face.' She cringed at the thought of what her punishment would be.

"Fine!" Kikyo yelled as she pointed her finger at Kagome.

"But I will get you for this!"

And with that said, Kikyo straightened her "dress" and turned around to walk away.

Shesshomaru nodded in approvement and stepped away from Kagome, but as he did this Kikyo spun around and ran as fast as she could to Kagome.

Sesshomaru tried to stop her but wasn't quick enough and Kikyo grabbed Kagome by her waist and tackled her over the balcony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she started falling from the balcony of the top of the tree where the ball was taking place.

Sesshomaru ran to the edge of the balcony and shoved Kikyo out of the way to look at Kagome.

She had passed out from the hard impact Kikyo had put on her and was falling down into the depths of darkness to the forest floor.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the railing. He couldn't fly after her and catch her because his wings where under his clothes.

He turned to Kikyo and picked her up under his arm and proceeded to carry her into the ballroom.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" she screeched as she was roughly carried by the prince.

"Shut up! Do you realize what you have done? She could be dead!"

"OOF!" she said as she was drooped at the foot of the throwns in the ballroom.

Sesshomaru pointed to Kikyo and looked at the kings and Queen.

"Kikyo has just shoved Kagome over the edge of the balcony and made Kagome pass out. She has fallen to the forest floor and is out cold. The forest floor is a very dangerous place to be at night"

The kings and queen gasped at Kikyo and looked at her.

Her father was fuming and her mother was just sitting there.

"KIKYO! Why did you do this?"

"She was going to let Prince Sesshomaru her face!"

The queen gasped then looked at her husband.

"Kagome deserved it! She knows that she is not allowed to show anyone her face! She deserved what she got!"

The king turned his head sharply to look at his wife.

"Are you mad woman?! Showing ONE person your face does not mean that she had to be knocked out cold then pushed over a balcony!"

The queen fumed.

"But she knows that she is forbidden to show anyone! She will be punished when she gets back!"

The king stood up to face his wife.

"You are CRAZY! She is your daughter and all that you can do is treat her like dirt just because you are jealous!"

The queen then stood up and stood right in front of the king.

"JEALOUS!? OF THAT THING? She is the most ugliest thing in this kingdom! Kikyo's beauty greatly surpasses Kagomes! Which is why Prince Sesshomaru will be marrying her. I will never allow Kagome to marry the prince and that is final!"

The king sighed and looked at his wife. She was hopeless. THIS was hopeless. Arguing with the most stubborn person on the planet.

"I have had enough! Sesshomaru, would you please go look for Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked to his father and he nodded in approval.

Sesshomaru bowed then sharply turned on his heel and walked quickly out onto the balcony. He took his top off and under shirt till he wasn't wearing anything from his waist up.

All the girls started gawking at his tan muscular chest.

He ignored them and stretched his wings out as far as they could go. Then he jumped over the balcony and started on his way down to the forest floor to look for Kagome.

****

Back in the ballroom

The King turned to look at Kikyo.

"And as for you! You will be grounded for the next 2 weeks. You are allowed to sleep, eat and use the bathroom. THAT'S IT!! No parties, no shopping, no boys, no NOTHING!"

Kikyo started to protest but was cut off.

"LEAVE MY SIGHT! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

She stood up with her head hung and started her way to her bedchambers.

Then lastly, the king turned to look at his wife then nodded his head and sat back down on his thrown and motioned for the music to begin playing again.

The queen was VERY upset now and opened her mouth to say something.

"YO"

"Shut up." The king said then started a conversation with the king of the West.

Back up like 5 min. to when Kagome fell off of the balcony

Falling and darkness. It seemed like forever. Her veil had fallen off her head halfway down and now her face was there for everyone to see.

****

BAM

She had hit the bottom. She had fallen into a pile of leaves and grass.

She was still out cold in the inky blackness of the night.

She was dreaming of her childhood and how agonizing it was.

How she had just a few friends. How her sister would always push her around and call her ugly.

Then a happy thought snuck its way into her dream.

She saw a face and felt warm arms embracing her and picking her up. She couldn't tell who it was but she didn't care.

She moaned into the warmth and snuggled into her holders arms.

Then she felt like she was flying away. Only someone was carrying her.

back up another 5 min. to where Sesshomaru jumped off the balcony

He flew as fast as he could down to the bottom.

'I hope she is alright. Hopefully the fall didn't kill her.

He reached the bottom and put his wings down. He walked a little bit then found a figure in the middle of a pile of leaves.

He ran over to her and knelt down. He gasped at what he saw. He could now see her face. The veil had fallen off of her head and he could see her face. But he couldn't see her eyes.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Red, lush, full pink lips. Creamy skin, long eyelashes, and even though he couldn't see her eyes he could tell that they were big.

He looked around and about 20 feet away lay the veil. He walked over to it and picked it up. Then walked back over to Kagome and took one last look at her before he placed the veil back on her head.

He saw her start to wiggle around like she was having a bad nightmare and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. She moaned and snuggled up to his bare chest.

'She is so light, like I am holding a feather. '

He then proceeded to fly back up to the palace.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Ok peeps! There it was!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!

Next chapter: You will hafta wait and see lol

I promise that it won't be long at all until I update again.

Reviewers:

Ewokiez: You are a great person and all and a great friend, but that e-mail that I got was ridiculous. Sorry but it was, There is no thought in my mind that she copied me. It didn't surprise me that another person veiled their person or whatever Coincidences happen. I did not copy her and she did not copy me. In all seriousness, I think that YOU owe HER an apology. Lol and she doesn't need to ask my permission.

Kitsunea,yokos mate: lol Of course we can be friends!! I would love that!! My e-mail is 

If there is anyone else that wants 2 e-mail back and forth fine w/me just tell me..J

Reincarnated soul: Yuppers there will be a lemon.. maybe 2 I haven't quite decided yet.. lol

To all other reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! TO ME.WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR FOREVER!!!! Hahahow cheesyJ


	7. ch6

Why does Snoop Dog always carry an umbrella?

Incase of a drizzle.

HA

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha

000000000000000000

Kagome moaned into her pillow when she heard the creaking of her bedroom door. Her room was pitch black other than the light of the thin moon hanging outside her window. She heard footsteps going towards her bed. She kept her eyes shut wanting the intruder to think that's he is still asleep. The footsteps stop in front of her bed . She can hear her heartbeat in her ear. Her breath quickened when she felt the end of the bed dip and someone crawling up the bed to lay next to her. She quickly opened her eyes and turned her head to be face to face with Kikyo. She was going to scream but Kikyo put her hand over her mouth so that she was voiceless.

"Kagome, stop . I wanted to apologize for what I did. I am just jealous of you that you got the Princes eye but not I. I want us to get along from now on. "

Kikyo removed her hand from Kagomes mouth and Kagome turned her whole body to face Kikyo's.

"Do you really mean it? Do you really mean that we can be friends and get along?"

"Sure I mean it. I have always cared for you but never showed it. Now go to sleep and we will talk more about it in the morning."

Kikyo turned around so her back was to Kagome and Kagome did the same.

Kagome was almost asleep when she heard the sound of a knife coming out of it's sheath.

"Kikyo, did you hear that?"

"Hear what ? BEAUTIFUL KAGOME? AAAAAAHHHHH"

Kagome turned around in just enough time to notice Kikyo h on the side of her cheek. Then another, then another. She was unable to move. Blood splattered everywhere as Kikyo screamed a shrilling cry that was more like a laugh.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU HAVE THAT BEAUTIFUL FACE NOW!"

------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kagome shot up in her bead covered in sweat. The last thing she remember d was Kikyo tackling her off the edge of the balcony.

The only thing on Kagomes mind for the rest of the night was what kind of lock she was going to get on her door the next day.

Sorry it isn't long you guys. And I know that you all are wondering y I haven't updated in so long. I don't feel like typing it on here so if u wanna know then just e-mail me. I need some e-mail friends. This is a pretty sorry chapter but it seemed right to me that I should cut it off at the end of the dream. And if you didn't catch it, It was a dream.lol

Ttyl

aShEs


	8. ch7

OMG It has been forever since I have updated! Boy have I missed you guys. I owe all of you am apology. My computer has been down for a long time now. Especially the internet. Lol. Well its good to be back:-)

Go back to the last chapter for the disclaimer

Å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å¥å

Kagome opened her puffy swollen eyes and gazed around.

'That dream seemed way too real. I have to be way more careful now.'

She pulled the covers away from her legs and stood up to stretch.

"How did I get beck here? The last thing I remember is falling. I hope I am not in too much trouble. I don't even want to think about seeing mom."

She walked over to her private little bathroom and smiled as she looked at the steaming filled acorn in the center of the room with some of her bath needs on the rim. The maid would be bringing the rest.

She walked over to t and opened her favorite bottle of bath oils and poured a good bit into the water.

'mmmmm lavender..'

She stripped her nightgown and slowly stepped into the water. Her curls became straight as she descended in the water lower.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. When she was almost asleep, she heard her door open and someone's footsteps in her bedroom. She quickly got out of the acorn and

But on her silk robe. She tiptoed over to the door and cracked it just enough so you could see through it.

There she saw Sesshomaru walking around the room as if he was looking for something.

'I wonder what he is looking for. I think I will stay right here and see what this nosey prince is up too.'

'I know that she was just in here.' Thought Prince Sesshomaru as he took the covers off the bed and looked through the closet.

'I know I didn't see her come out the door. Maybe the guard knows.'

He walked over to the door and stepped outside. There the guard stood flirting with a kitchen maid holding a tray with what looked like to be bath supplies on it.

"You there, guard." Sesshomaru bellowed out as he approached the guard.

The guard and the maid jumped in surprise. The maid quickly ran around him and into Kagome's bedroom.

"Maid, what do you think you are doing?"

She turned around and blushed at the prince's "beauty".

"I am going to bathe the princess now my Lord."

"So she is in there? Where? I already looked."

"I do believe that she is in the bathroom your highness."

Sesshomaru smirked as an idea formed in his head.

Guard you may take your break now.

"Yes sir" Said the guard as he bowed and walked away.

"And as for you, please hand over those bath remedies."

The maid did as she was told, bowed and walked away quickly so she could catch up with the guard.

'So, she was in the bathroom the whole time huh?'

Kagome draw a quick breath of air and shut the door quietly.

'Crap! I don't have my veil! What am I going to do?'

She looked around frantically not able to find a thing to cover her face up with so she decided on sitting in front of the door so he couldn't get in.

'I know this is really stupid but Kami please let it work.

He smirked as he quietly walked toward the bathroom door. He had heard movement in there so he was for sure that she was in there now.

He grabbed hold of the handle and pushed the door open fiercely.

He heard a scream and saw the Kagome being forcefully scooted across the floor at the impact of the shove. She fell on her back and was face to face with the Sesshomaru holding the tray of her bath supplies. And it just so happen that her bathrobe tie had come undone and was sitting there before him in all her beautiful glory

Å·å·å·å·å·å·å·å·å

Well, there is the long awaited chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and see y'all next time!!


	9. Ch8

Well, here is the next chapter! I am feeling better today just in a lot of pin. Lol

A little Lime in this chapter just to warn u!

ÆúÆúÆúÆúÆúÆúÆúÆúÆúÆúÆúÆúÆúÆúÆ

Kagome sat on the bathroom floor staring at Sesshomaru face beet red of embarrassment because she didn't have her veil on and her bathrobe was untied.

'Oh my gosh! What am I going to do? I am so embarrassed!'

She timidly stood up and slowly covered herself back up. Sesshomarus piercing eyes were watching her every move.

Sesshomaru decided to be the one to speak first for she didn't look like she would be speaking any time soon.

"Excuse me your heighness, but the nurse told me that I could find you in here. I was hoping that you would allow me to help you with your bath. If you don't mind."

Sesshomaru smirked very sexy like and stared Kagome down.

'If only I could kiss those lips that would satisfy me enough, for now anyways."

Kagome just stared at him.

'God he is so beautiful and enchanting. He is the only person other than my family and Sango to see my face. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him I have never been kissed before so I wouldn't know how. But still, there is something about him that I like, other than his god like looks.'

"Its' alright for you to show me yourself again Kagome, I have already seen you naked. And I must say that I am pleased."

Kagomes eyes grew twice the size and her face grew twice as red.

'Come on Kagome, say something!' She told herself as she stared at the prince.

Sesshomaru put down the tray and started to walk towards Kagome like a lion would its prey.

Kagome started to back up and walk away.

'What is he doing?'

Her back hit the wall so she had nowhere else to go. Sesshomaru kept on coming towards her until their chests were touching.

Sesshomaru could feel Kagomes firm, round breasts through his shirt and felt her nipples hardening and her breath quicken.

'What are these feelings? I have never felt anything like this before in my entire life! It feels so right and good.'

Sesshomaru started into Kagomes eyes and got lost as his head got nearer and nearer to her face.

"Can I kiss you" he asked. Their lips were a millimeter away.

Kagome drew in a breath and started at him.

"I don't know how to kiss. I have never done it bef"

But before she could finish her sentence, Sesshomaru pressed his lips tightly against Kagomes.

He moaned into her mouth begging or entrance into her delicious mouth.

Kagome closed her eyes and opened her mouth for Sesshomaru to enter.

Kagome moaned into Sesshomarus mouth and started to rub her bare leg up against Sesshomarus covered one.

Sesshomaru took note of this and with one hand, lifted her knee up and around his waist. With the other hand, he did the same thing.

Sesshomaru used his tongue against Kagomes and shifted his hands until they were under her butt. Which he had taken notice of its firm roundness.

'Oh my god! I have never had these feelings before in my life! It feels so good and right! I know that I hardly know the man but I don't care. This feels too right.'

Kagomes arms went to the front of Sesshomarus shirt and started to undo the buttons.

Sesshomaru took note of this and pushed Kagome against the wall so she would stay up.

He helped her get his shirt off and throw it to the side.

Sesshomaru shivered at the feel of Kagomes soft, round firm breasts against his bare chest.

Kagome broke from the kiss to get some air and looked at Sesshomarus well-muscled chest.

Sesshomaru kissed her again and brought his hands down to her waist in front of them and undid her bathrobe then threw it to the side as well.

He broke the kiss again and put her down so he could look at her. She was amazing.

Her hair was curly and damp from the water in the tub and was messy in a very sexy way. Her skin was flushed red and not a mark or scar in sight. Her tiny waist, big chest, and shapely legs were making him grow harder by the second.

"You are very beautiful Kagome"

Kagome smiled at him and took a step forward so that their chests were touching again.

Kagome took her hands and went for the tie that kept Sesshomarus pants up.

She looked up at him and kissed him while she undid his pants.

She had succeeded. His pants now lay in a pool at the bottom of their feet.

They both stood their naked holding each other and kissing like there is no tomorrow.

He put his hands under her butt and lifted her up again so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He started walking towards the shower in the corner of the room while Kagome was putting light kisses all over his neck and chest.

'This woman is amazing! I know that I shouldn't go through with it all the way. We can just do everything else besides devirginizing her.'

He smirked and turned on the shower. He stepped in with her around his waist and rubbed his hands all over her body. While the water cascaded over their bodies making them slippery and seductive

Kagome, In the meantime, was having her own sweet time pleasuring the handsome prince.

Her hands dropped lower until they reached his throbbing penis. With one arm around his neck for support, she used her other hand and wrapped it around Sesshomarus manhood. She squeezed and got a hiss out of Sesshomaru and a forceful kiss on the lips.

'I hope I am doing this right. I think that this is what Sango told me about how girls in the village please their men. H seems to be enjoying it.'

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist and brought it up to his mouth. He licked her wrist and up the underside of her arm all the way up to her shoulder.

Kagome shivered and moaned at Sesshomarus actions.

He smirked at this and turned the shower off.

"I think that we are clean enough my princess."

She numbly nodded her head and looked at him in the face.

They stared at each other until Sesshomaru decided that he wanted to kiss her again.

'She tastes so good! Her skin, tongue, mouth everything! I must taste more of her.'

He stepped out of the shower with Kagome still around his waist and walked into the bedroom. And laid her down on the bed.

Kagome looked at him with her eyes half closed and saw his face near her heaving breasts.

'This is going to be one good morning.'

And with that thought, Sesshomaru brought a nipple in his mouth and started his torturous antics on the princess.

ßåßåßåßåßåßåßåßåßåßåßåßåßå

Well, there is one of the long awaited lemons. The rest of this lemon will be in the next chapter, and don't worry, this isn't he only one in the story.

Hope you all enjoyed it!

c-ya!


	10. Chapter 10

OK, It has officially been entirely too long and I will admit that. Writers block sucks. Lol. I reread the last chapter I did and cringed. There were sooo many spelling errors in it. Hopefully there wont be that many in this chapterOn with the story!

Åßú¬´¥åßú¬´¥åßú¬´¥åßú¬´¥

Kikyo laid on her huge bed in her enormous room wondering what she should do with her life for the time being.

'Torture Kagome and tell her how ugly she is. No because everyone that matters, Sesshomaru, knows how pretty she really is. THAT SNITCH!'

Her face scrunched up at the mere thought of Kagome.

'I'll show her who is better once I marry Sesshomaru. I wonder what he is doing now. Maybe he is bored and I could give him something to do.' She snickered and got up off the bed.

She walked over to the door and opened it. She walked outside and on to a giant vine that would take her over to the other side of the castle. Towns people bowed as she walked by them and she never even spared them a glance.

She got to the other side and walked down a hollow hall inside the tree. As she neared Kagomes room she heard noises. Pleasure noises. She didn't like this at all. She marched up to the door and put her ear up to it. She almost fainted at what she heard.

"More Sesshomaru more!"

Ten minutes prior to this happening, Sesshomaru was in the process of pleasuring her left breast when she grabbed his head and pulled it up to her face for a kiss. They moaned into each others mouth and Sesshomarus hands roamed all over hr body.

With one hand her grabbed her wrists and held them up over her head. And with the other, he began exploring her "sacred" place.

HE inserted one finger in first. Then two then three. He kissed her as her body shook with pleasure.

With his keen senses he could hear someone nearing the door. HE smirked when he realized it was Kikyo and she was listening in on them.

'I'll give her something to hear'

And with that, he grabbed her clit in between two fingers and squeezed causing her to yell, "More Sesshomaru more!"

He laughed at himself for his antics but was enjoying it immensely.

Kikyo seethed and was about to barge into the room when a guard called to her.

"Lady Kikyo, the queen and king would like to see you immediately."

She groaned and nodded her head.

'I will show them. Or my name isn't the damned Kikyo.'

Kagome shivered as she orgasmed into Sesshomarus hand.

'This feeling is so wonderful! I never knew a fairy could feel this way. I guess this is what Sango was telling me an orgasm is. Maybe that means he really likes me.'

She looked into Sesshomarus eyes and he leaned down one last time to kiss her. She accepted and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke away for a breath and kissed his forehead then laid his head on her chest.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes listening to this goddess's heartbeat over her milky soft breast.

'For someone who doesn't know how to kiss, she did really good.'

With that last thought, they both fell asleep into a light slumber.

Kikyo walked into the throne room and rolled her eyes not caring about what her parents had to say. She was more upset about what she had just witnessed.

'That nasty ugly bitch! Sesshomaru is MINE!'

"Kikyo, I would like to discuss with you the marriage arrangements."

Kikyo huffed and looked at her parents.

"Maybe later but there is something that I need to show you."

She smirked and grabbed her fathers warm hand and her mothers ice cold one.

"Where are we going" The queen asked.

'You'll see." She laughed to herself just thinking about how much trouble Kagome would be in.

As they neared Kagomes door, Sesshomaru could feel Kikyo coming again but with two other strong powers.

'The King and Queen are coming. Kagome is not going to like this. But I am a prince and I refuse to hide because of this.'

His thoughts were cut off as Kagomes bedroom door was opened.

½ç½ç½ç½ç½ç½ç½ç½

Well, there you go! Hopefully it wont be as near as long to update again. Until next time!

AShEs5


	11. story

Hey guys! Well, I am having a bit of a problem ummm well I kinda got writers block. Before I started this story I had the entire line out and what was going to happen so I wouldn't have this problem. But I have it. So yah. I am still thinking really hard on what to do. I sat down at the comp. To write another chapter and my mind went blank. So. Yah. Sorry guys I am still trying really hard.

One other thingI am trying to find this story that I started to read and it only had like 2 chapters but it was awesome! And it had a lot of reviews. It was about Kikyo and Sesshomaru being partners for an ice skating routine but something happens to Kikyo and Kagome takes over. But sesshomaru doesn't think she can do it and she ends up showing him that he can then they fall in love CAN ANYONE TELL ME THE NAME OF THAT STORY PLEASE! I can not find it for the life of me! So if you know what story I am talking about please e mail me at and please tell me thanks! And I swear that I am trying to think of what to write!

ashes


End file.
